Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka
Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka – dwudziesty-dziewiąty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Izabela przekracza swoje możliwości, gdy z trzech jaj Jagunów, którymi sama się opiekuje, jak nalegała, młode niespodziewanie się wykluwają, i próbuje rozwiązać problem samodzielnie. Streszczenie Podczas śniadania, Francisco postanowił jeść "lekko", gdyż on, Luisa i Esteban będą sędziować na dzisiejszym konkursie wypieków. Elena przychodzi i mówi rodzinie, że Błysk dzisiaj wraca z podróży do Gwieździstej Doliny i to z niespodzianką. Esteban mówi, że nienawidzi niespodzianek, gdy nagle pojawia się Dona Paloma, która przyszła sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest przygotowane do konkursu, gdyż ma być mistrzem ceremonii. Dona Paloma jest pewna, że konkurs znowu wygra Lady Yolanda. Elena mówi Donie Palomie, że w tym roku startuje nowy cukiernik i to jest Armando, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. W tej chwili przychodzi Armando, który wyjawia, że jego babcia Josefina nauczyła go pieczenia i że to dla niej zgłosił się do konkursu. Dona Paloma wyśmiewa szanse Armando na zwycięstwo w konkursie, ku niezadowoleniu Estebana. Esteban mówi Donie Palomie, że ona naje się wstydu za swoje słowa, kiedy Armando wygra konkurs. W kuchni Elena i Esteban patrzą na przyrządzony przez Armando tort, który przypomina pałac i który im się podoba. Armando mówi, że trochę martwi go polewa. Elena i Esteban próbują polewy, która smakuje obrzydliwie. Elena nie wie, co powiedzieć, ale Esteban od razu krytykuje polewę. W tej chwili do kuchni wjeżdża Izabela na swoim "Wypieko-Rowerze". Izabela traci panowanie nad rowerem, z którego wypadają ciasta, którymi Esteban obrywa w twarz. Esteban wścieka się na Izabelę, jednocześnie głośno mówiąc, że kuchnia to nie miejsce dla dzieci i zabawek. Zraniona Izabela idzie do pokoju. Podczas naprawy wynalazku, Izabela wściekle mówi do siebie, że nie jest już dzieckiem, a jej wynalazek to nie zabawka. Elena przychodzi i Izabela pokazuje jej doczepianą do wynalazku klatkę, dzięki której ciasta nie wypadną i nie wpadną na wąsy Estebana. W tej chwili przylatuje Błysk ze swoją towarzyszką, Ametyst, która jest tą niespodzianką. Błysk ogłasza, że wraz z Ametyst spodziewają się potomstwa, i właśnie w tej chwili Ametyst czuje skurcze i składa trzy jaja. Gdy Elena i Izabela patrzą na jaja, Błysk chodzi w kółko ze strachu, że zostanie ojcem trojga dzieci. Ametyst uspokaja Błyska i zapewnia go, że zawsze będzie przy nim. Nagle Ametyst wychodzi, żeby zdobyć owoce Anoki, którymi się karmi małe Jaguny, ale, w przeciwieństwie do Gwieździstej Doliny, w Avalorze nie łatwo je znaleźć. Ametyst zapewnia Błyska, że dzieci wyklują się dopiero za parę dni, i odlatuje. Zaraz po tym, jak Ametyst odleciała, skorupa jednego z jaj zaczyna pękać, a to znaczy, że dzieci mogą się w każdej chwili wykluć. Gdy Błysk zamierza powiadomić Ametyst, Elena pyta się go, ile czasu wykluwają się Jaguny. Błysk odpowiada, że jeden dzień. Elena mówi Błyskowi, że jest jeszcze dużo czasu i on może polecieć po Ametyst, podczas gdy ktoś ze służby zaopiekuje się jajami. Izabela postanawia sama zająć się jajami. Błysk mówi Izabeli, że ona jest chyba na to za młoda. Mając dosyć tego, że wszyscy uważają ją za dziecko, Izabela mówi Elenie i Błyskowi, że jest dość duża, że może sama się zaopiekować jajami, pokazując swoje wynalazki jako dowód. Elena i Błysk zgadzają się na to, gdyż wszystko, co Izabela ma zrobić, to mieć jaja na oku. Elena prosi siostrę, by zawołała ją w razie czego. Po tym, jak Elena i Błysk wyszli, nagle z jaja zaczyna wychodzić łapa. Ze wszystkich trzech jaj wykluwają się fioletowy, niebieski (samce) i różowy Jagun (samica). Izabela na początku rozważa zawołanie Eleny, ale postanawia sama się zająć małymi Jagunami. Gdy Izabela mówi fioletowemu Jagunowi, że on ma futerko po mamie, ten mówi na Izabelę "mama" i wskakuje jej w ramiona. Izabela, która jest zaskoczona, że maluchy już potrafią mówić, przedstawia im się. Niebieski i różowy Jagun od razu rozumieją, ale fioletowy nadal mówi na Izabelę "mama". Izabela uczy małe Jaguny zabawy dla dzieci, która polega na klaskaniu i recytowaniu "Tortillitas de manteca Para Mama' que esta' contenta Tortillitas de maiz Para Papa' que esta' feliz". Izabela jest całkowicie przekonana, że opiekowanie się małymi Jagunami to łatwizna, gdy nagle zaczynają one latać i wymykają się spod kontroli. Zaczynają nawet wszystko gryźć. Fioletowy Jagun pokazuje Izabeli, jak wskazuje łapą w pyszczek, co daje jej znać, że maluchy są głodne. Niebieski Jagun otwiera drzwi i wydostaje się na korytarz. Izabela próbuje zawołać malucha z powrotem, mówiąc mu, że on i jego rodzeństwo zaraz dostaną owoce Anoki. Słysząc to, Jagun ucieka poszukać owych owoców. Izabela biegnie za Jagunem, zostawiając otwarte drzwi, przez co fioletowy Jagun leci za nią. W sali tronowej, podczas przygotowań do konkursu wypieków, Dona Paloma wita Lady Yolandę. Niebieski Jagun dostaje się do sali tronowej i kieruje się prosto do ciast, które Julio trzyma, uważając je za owoce Anoki. Jagun szybko zabiera jedno ciasto, o mało nie przewracając Julio. W tej chwili przybiega Izabela, potrącając Julio, przez co on upuszcza ciasta na podłogę. Tymczasem w kuchni, gdy Armando pracuje nad polewą, Mateo uprzedza go, że zaraz zaczyna się konkurs. Armando wpada w strach, ponieważ polewa, nad którą on pracuje, ciągle nie jest dobra. Mateo współczuje Armando, ponieważ od kilku dni pracuje nad zaklęciem powiększającym, które tylko pomniejsza wszystko do rozmiaru agrestu. Armando dochodzi do wniosku, że potrzebny mu agrest. Izabela znajduje niebieskiego Jaguna pod stołem, kiedy on jadł ciasto i je wypluł, gdyż nie jest ono owocem Anoki. W tej chwili Izabela zauważa z tyłu fioletowego Jaguna, który zjada tort i szybko go wypluwa, gdyż nie był on owocem Anoki. W tej chwili pojawia się Elena i Izabela szybko ukrywa Jaguna pod pokrywą do tacy. Elena pyta się Izabeli, dlaczego ona nie pilnuje jaj, a w tej chwili niebieski Jagun odlatuje. Izabela wmawia Elenie, że zgłodniała i przyszła coś przekąsić. W tej chwili fioletowy Jagun odzywa się ze swojego ukrycia i Izabela szybko wmawia, że burczy jej w brzuchu. Gdy Izabela wraca z Jagunem do pokoju, zastaje tam bałagan, który zrobiła jego siostra. Zaczyna się konkurs wypieków. Elena mówi Donie Palomie, że Armando jeszcze nie dotarł. Dona Paloma uważa, że Armando zrezygnował z konkursu. Izabela mówi maluchom, że ich rodzice zaraz im przyniosą owoce Anoki, i każe im zostać w pokoju, podczas gdy ona poszuka ich brata. Gdy Armando pracuje nad polewą agrestową, niebieski Jagun dostaje się do kuchni i zauważa porzeczki agrestowe, uważając je za owoce Anoki. Gdy Armando nie patrzy, Jagun bierze gryza i zaraz potem wypluwa porzeczkę. Gdy Armando nie patrzy, Jagun zabiera jajka. Gdy Armando zauważa, że jajka zniknęły, Izabela przychodzi i zauważa za nim Jaguna, który trzyma w łapach jajka. Jagun nie daje rady utrzymać jajek i upuszcza je na porzeczki agrestowe, niszcząc jedno i drugie, gdy Izabela odwraca od niego uwagę Armando. Jagun odlatuje i Izabela biegnie za nim, aż w końcu łapie go na korytarzu. Izabela wraca z Jagunem do pokoju i zauważa, że nie ma samicy, która w tej chwili próbuje się wymknąć. Izabela zauważa samicę, której bracia w tej chwili znowu zaczynają rozrabiać, i księżniczka ich łapie, podczas gdy ich siostrze udaje się uciec. Izabela zamyka maluchy w klatce i w tej chwili przylatują Monsun i Luna, którzy są zaskoczeni, że dzieci Błyska tak prędko się wykluły. Izabela wyjaśnia Monsunowi i Lunie całą sytuację. Luna tłumaczy Izabeli, że małe Jaguny rozrabiają, gdy są głodne. Monsun i Luna odlatują po owoce Anoki. W pracowni Mateo udaje się powiększyć jabłko, gdy nagle pojawia się różowy Jagun. Myśląc, że to owoc Anoki, samica gryzie jabłko i wypluwa je. Samica zaczyna przewracać eliksiry i kładzie łapę na eliksirze powiększającym, który potem liże, przez co staje się ogromna, i potem ucieka. Na konkursie Yolanda pokazuje Elenie, jej dziadkom i Donie Palomie swój wulkano-podobny tort czekoladowy. Sędziowie próbują tortu i pozytywnie go oceniają, a Dona Paloma uważa, że Yolanda już wygrała. W tej chwili przychodzi Armando ze swoim tortem. Wszyscy (poza Doną Palomą) są pod wrażeniem tortu Armando. W tej chwili pojawia się ogromny różowy Jagun. Izabela zjawia się z samcami na "Wypieko-Rowerze". Myśląc, że to owoc Anoki, samica zjada tort Armando i wypluwa go. Samica przewraca Izabelę i jej wynalazek, przez co jej bracia wydostają się z klatki. Samce jedzą tort Yolandy i wypluwają go. Gdy ogromna samica zjada tort Yolandy i go wypluwa, Mateo próbuje ją zamrozić. Samica w tej chwili odlatuje i zaklęcie mrożące trafia w Donę Palomę. Jaguny odlatują na zewnątrz i Izabela próbuje je zawołać, ale bezskutecznie. Elena pyta się Izabeli, kiedy dzieci Błyska się wykluły. Izabela nie odpowiada na pytanie i z żalem patrzy w dół. Elena gniewa się na Izabelę, że ta nic jej nie powiedziała. Izabela wyznaje Elenie, iż chciała pokazać, że jest dość duża, żeby się zająć małymi Jagunami. Elena mówi siostrze, iż wie, jak to jest, kiedy chce się coś udowodnić światu, ale ta jeszcze nie jest dorosła. Gdy Elena zastanawia się, jakim cudem jeden z maluchów jest ogromny, Mateo pokazuje eliksir powiększający. Monsun i Luna przylatują z jednym owocem Anoki. Izabela postanawia powiększyć owoc eliksirem i zwabić nim małe Jaguny z powrotem do pałacu. Mateo powiększa owoc. Elena, Izabela, Monsun i Luna znajdują dzieci Błyska i przykuwają ich uwagę ogromnym owocem Anoki. Udaje im się i sprowadzają oni maluchy z powrotem do pałacu. Gdy samica bierze gryza owocu, mała część jego polewy ląduje na ręce Armando. Armando próbuje polewy i dowiaduje się, że to idealna polewa. Mateo rzuca samicy jabłko i ona zjada je, a potem wypluwa. To jabłko było nasączone eliksirem pomniejszającym, który samica liże, dzięki czemu wraca ona do normalnych rozmiarów. W tej chwili wracają Błysk i Ametyst, którzy są zaskoczeni, że ich dzieci się wykluły. Niebieski i różowy Jagun przylatują do rodziców. Ametyst daje różowej córce na imię Gwiazdeczka, a Błysk nazywa niebieskiego syna Zoom. Izabela pokazuje fioletowemu Jagunowi, że Ametyst to jego mama. Ametyst pozwala Izabeli nazwać jej fioletowego syna, skoro on ją bardzo polubił. Izabela więc daje fioletowemu Jagunowi na imię Mingo. Mingo potem dołącza do rodziców. Elena mówi Izabeli, że może i ona nie jest całkiem dorosła, ale dzięki niej wszystko się udało. Konkurs zostaje wznowiony i sędziowie próbują wypieku Armando. Wypiek Armando podoba się wszystkim, nawet Donie Palomie, ku jej zaskoczeniu. Choć chciała, żeby to Yolanda wygrała, Dona Paloma niechętnie ogłasza Armando zwycięzcą. Elena wręcza Armando błękitną wstążkę i mówi mu, że jego babcia byłaby z niego bardzo dumna. Francisco pyta się Armando, z czego on zrobił polewę. Gdy Armando próbuje odpowiedzieć, Esteban przerywa mu, mówiąc, że to był owoc Anoki, gdyż bez przerwy obrywał nim w twarz, i pochwala go. Esteban potem pomaga Izabeli podnieść "Wypieko-Rower" i pochwala kuzynkę za wspaniały wynalazek. Izabela potem dołącza do Mingo, Zooma i Gwiazdeczki, i bawi się z nimi w zabawę, której ich wcześniej nauczyła. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Błysk przedstawia swoją towarzyszkę, Ametyst, z którą się związał w Gwieździstej Dolinie i z którą spodziewa się potomstwa. * Ametyst składa trzy jaja, z których wykluwają się dzieci jej i Błyska: Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Księżniczka Izabela * Mingo * Zoom * Gwiazdeczka * Błysk * Ametyst * Armando Gutierrez Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Kanclerz Esteban * Mateo de Alva * Luna * Monsun * Dona Paloma * Księżna Yolanda * Carmen Guzman * Julio Guzman * Roberto Nunez (tło) * Senor Estrada (tło) * Josefina (wspomniana) * Dzieci z wioski Armando (wspomniane) * Królewscy służący * Królewski kucharz * Cywile Piosenka * Na wiele mnie stać – Izabela Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Izabela stworzyła Szybko Przebierak w odcinku "Idealna siostra", gitardeon w odcinku "Wyspa młodości", projektor słoneczny w odcinku "Świetliste berło", i magnafon w odcinku "Zjazd monarchów". Ciekawostki * Izabela czyta tytuł odcinka. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się Ametyst, Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka. ** Mimo, że to ich pierwsze wystąpienie w serialu, Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka wcześniej się pojawili w serii odcinków krótkometrażowych zatytułowanej Przygody w Gwieździstej Dolinie, która została wyemitowana w miesiąc przed tym odcinkiem. * Tytuł odcinka jest parodią filmu Trzech mężczyzn i dziecko. ** To również drugi odcinek serialu stworzonego przez Craiga Gerbera, który posiada podobny tytuł. Pierwszym był odcinek "Dwie księżniczki i maluch" z serialu Jej Wysokość Zosia. * W tym odcinku jest pierwszy solowy występ Jenny Ortegi na ekranie po tym, jak zaśpiewała w serialu Richie Rich. * Fragment, w którym Izabela mówi "Nie wolno tam wychodzić!", nawiązuje do filmu Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw, w którym Ace mówi "Nie wolno tam wchodzić!". * Odcinek ten ujawnia, że Izabela ma jedenaście lat, trzy miesiące i dwa dni. * Wynalazek Izabeli w tym odcinku to "Wypieko-Rower". * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins (pol. dosł. Elena z Avaloru: Kraina Jagunów), który wszedł do sprzedaży 7 sierpnia 2018 roku. * Morał: Nie gryź więcej, niż możesz przełknąć. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2